rocitizensfandomcom-20200215-history
Club Ice
Club Ice is a building inside of RoCitizens. It currently holds two purposes, one is having a quest inside of the building, and two, being able to hangout with friends! Learn about the quest it holds here. Location Club Ice is located in front of the Prison Hangout, and next to Paghetti's. It shares parking lots with both of these buildings. Across from this building is the Super-Mart. Exterior The exterior of the building is a very dark shade of brown with three, skinny black lines around the entire building. On the front left, there is text reading "ICE" with an iceberg, and on the right, there is simply an iceberg. There is a balcony on top of the first floor roof that can be accessed from inside. On the balcony there are light blue chairs. On the top of the second floor roof, there are what seems to be air conditioning units. In the front, there is an indention between left/right walls and a rope separating the entrance in two lines, with a bodyguard named Craig. Interior The interior of the building has grey walls, with purple glow-in-the-dark lights. In front of you, there is a dance floor and DJ named Derrik, who has red spiky hair and a cyan hoodie with headphones, along with black jeans. Derrik has a really nice setup... two speakers (black) that actually go along with the music, an amplifier to his left (black, green bars), a black disc player, and a grey computer open and on. To the very left there is also a strange brown object, which is actually all around the map in different places. He is standing on a big grey block. Behind him is the big Club Ice logo, which appears to be part of an iceberg that got chomped off. To your left there is a grey staircase, with an icy color, to resemble the logo, through the handlebars, and black carpet on the steps. When you go up there is a balcony that leads to the outside balcony (info found in exterior paragraph). Underneath this balcony however, you can sit on light blue chairs, and in the bottom left corner of the room the floor reaches up a little and more seats can be located. VIP Room The VIP room is only accessible to players who bought the Premium gamepass. The interior of the VIP room is dark red (the same design as the floor of a hall in the Villa and in one of the rooms in the Mansion), the floor is black and the roof is a very dark brown. On the ground floor you'll only see a white luxury U-shaped couch. On your left, there is a white spiral staircase, which leads to the first floor (same height as the normal first floor), where the interior is pretty much the same as the ground floor, but now the couch is shaped as a half U. On this floor, the roof is light brown. There are also 2 large windows so you can see all the people inside the club. Sandra's Quest You can find Sandra, an NPC, in the bar on the right of the inside entrance to Club Ice. Sandra has blue hair, and is wearing a blue uniform. She will have a glowing exclamation point above her head, signaling that she has a quest available for the player. Getting close enough to her will leave text near the bottom of the screen: 'Press 'F' to interact'. Pressing 'F' will open a series of chat options. Clicking the options with yellow exclamation point will result in the player accepting the quest. Sandra informs you that an order of 'juice' went to the wrong place, and they're running out. It was sent to the Nomburger and she needs you to get it back. The Nomburger is located adjacent to the 8Twelve and beginner's apartment building. You can find the brown box marked in bold, white, capital letters saying 'JUICE' in the kitchen in the back of the Nomburger. Returning to Sandra and giving her the juice earns the player $200. Category:RoCitizens Category:Buildings Category:Club Ice